Gordon Gollob
thumb Gordon Mc Gollob (Graz, Áustria, 16 de Junho de 1912 - 8 de setembro de 1987, Sulingen, Alemanha Ocidental, 8 de setembro de 1987) foi um piloto alemão durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial sendo o primeiro ás a atingir a marca de 150 vitóriasluftwaffe39-45 e recebeu a maior condecoração da Alemanha deste conflito. História Gordon Gollob nasceu na Áustria e desde cedo queria voar e ser engenheiro tendo construído o seu primeiro planador em 1930 com o apoio de sua avó começando a voar no ano seguinte num aeroporto próximo de Innsbruck. Logo recebeu a sua licença de vôo (A e B) e se tornou instrutor de vôo construtor de estruturas aéreas e inspetor destas. Chegou até a estudar Engenharia Mecânica no Colégio Técnico de Graz. Gollob entrou para o Exército Austríaco tendo servido numa unidade de artilharia e logo em seguida transferido para a Academia Militar Theresiana localizada em Wiener Neustadt, onde permaneceu por três anos, sendo que em 1936 se tornou instrutor de vôo para novos pilotos da Força Aérea da Áustria. Com a Anschluss ocorrida em 1938, ingressou para a Luftwaffe onde foi designado para a ZG 76, (era uma unidade de caças bimotores Bf 110) onde alcançou a patente de Oberleutnant em 1 de Junho de 1938. Segunda Guerra Mundial Com a invasão da Polônia pela Wehrmacht ocorrida em 1 de Setembro de 1939, a unidade de Gollob foi transferida para a região, conseguindo abater a sua primeira aeronave no dia 5 e destruiu vários aviões inimigos que estavam em solo num aeroporto no dia seguinte.luftwaffe39-45 Estes fatos fizeram com que fosse condecorado com a Cruz de Cavaleiro da Cruz de Ferro 2ª Classe. Em 18 de dezembro de 1939 alcançou a sua segunda vitória. Com a queda da Polônia, a Geschwader foi enviada para Jever na Alemanha com a finalidade de defender a costa alemã de ataques da RAF. No mesmo dia foi avistada e interceptada uma formação de bombardeiros ingleses sendo que um destes foi abatido por Gollob. Como um Staffelführer participou da invasão da Noruega onde foi condecorado com a Cruz de Cavaleiro da Cruz de Ferro 1ª Classe. Mas ele não estava contente e queria ser piloto de caças monopostos, conseguindo isso ao ser transferido para a JG3 Udet lutando no Canal da Mancha pilotando um Bf 109E. Invasão da URSS Com o início da Operação Barbarossa em 22 de Junho de 1941 Gollob já tinha alcançado a patente de Hauptmann e era Gruppenkommandeur do II/JG3 (Gruppe II da Jagdgeschwader 3), acabou sendo reconhecido e acabou ganhando fama pela sua pontaria. Com a sua 24ª vitória ele acabou recebendo o Troféu de Honra da Luftwaffe em 24 de julho de 1941 e logo em seguida recebeu a Cruz de Cavaleiro da Cruz de Ferro (18 de setembro de 1941) e a Cruz de Cavaleiro da Cruz de Ferro, com Folhas de Carvalho (26 de outubro de 1941 nº 38). Retornou para a Alemanha ficando em Rechlin para o desenvolvimento de novas aeronaves, voltando somente para o front no mês de Maio de 1942 sendo Geschwaderkommodore da JG77. Vitórias Aéreas Neste fronte atingiu as 100 vitórias em 20 de maio de 1942, sendo o 10º piloto a ultrapassar esta marca.Luftwaffe39-45 Quando atingiu a 107ª vitória foi condecorado com a Cruz de Cavaleiro da Cruz de Ferro, com Folhas de Carvalho (24 de Junho de 1942 nº 13) e Espadas pelo próprio führer. Em 30 de agosto de 1942 conseguiu mais uma façanha ao atingir a vitória de nº 150, sendo condecorado com a Cruz de Cavaleiro com Folhas de Carvalho, Espadas e Diamantes, sendo o 3º a receber tal condecoração, mas esta condecoração lhe tirou as suas asas, já que junto da condecoração veio a proibição de voar. Defesa do Reich Em 1944, foi transferido para trabalhar no Staff do General der Jagdflieger Adolf Galland, mas como as suas personalidades eram bem diferentes, logo entraram em conflito terminando com Gollob sendo exonerado em 18 de Setembro de 1944 por Galland pela acusação de ser incompetente. Em resposta, acusou Galland de usar carros da Luftwaffe em seus encontros amorosos. Quando Galland foi exonerado de seu cargo por Hermann Göring em janeiro de 1945, Gordon Gollob assumiu o seu lugar, mas naquela altura do conflito, não tinha muito o que se fazer devido ao fato do céu da Europa já estar tomado pelos Aliados e por ter uma pedra em seu caminho que era Göring, que responsabilizava a todos pelo estado atual da guerra, exceto a si mesmo. Como não tinha mais o que fazer, acabou pedindo a sua exoneração em 7 de Abril de 1945 não recebendo resposta alguma. Em 10 de Abril de 1945 deixou Berlim e se dirigiu para a Áustria onde foi submetido a uma cirurgia devido a problemas estomacais no Hospital de Ingls. Foi transferido para o Hospital Militar de Kitzbühel em 24 de Abril de 1945 onde ficou no mesmo quarto do Generalfeldmarschall Robert Ritter von Greim (1892-1945) último comandante supremo da Luftwaffe, que havia estado com Hitler para tentar resgatá-lo de Berlim, se feriu no caminho de volta e manifestou a intenção de cometer suicídio ao invés de ser prisioneiro. As tropas Americanas ocuparam Kitzbühel e Gollob se apresentou para Dahlquist, General Americano. Acabou sendo preso e permaneceu um ano em cativeiro. Pós Guerra Após ser solto, publicou artigos relacionados a aviação, se mudou para a cidade de sua esposa, localizada na Baixa Saxônia, foi gerente em uma empresa de motores para automóveis. A Luftwaffe voltou a se desenvolver, mas devido a sua proximidade com os membros do Partido Nazista, ele acabou não sendo chamado para integra-la. Continuou a sua carreira civil numa empresa de prevenção de incêndios. Teve dois filhos e uma filha e continuou voando até 1975 quando sofreu um ataque cardíaco. Escreveu um livro de memórias, já que havia voado em mais de 100 aeronaves, teve 340 missões de combate e abateu 150 aviões. Faleceu aos 75 anos de idade na cidade de Sulingen em 8Há fontes http://www.luftwaffe.cz/gollob.html que dizem ser no dia 7 de setembro de 1987 na Alemanha Ocidental. Unidades Condecorações * 06.09.1939 - Cruz de Ferro de 2ª classe * 24.07.1941 - Troféu de Honra * 18.09.1941 - Cruz de Cavaleiro da Cruz de Ferro * 26.10.1941 - Folhas de Carvalho da Cruz de Cavaleiro(nº 38) * 23.06.1942 - Espadas da Cruz de Cavaleiro (nº 13) * 30.08.1942 - Diamantes da Cruz de Cavaleiro (nº 3) Promoções * ??.??.1936 - Leutnant * 01.06.1938 - Oberleutnant * 22.06.1941 - Hauptmann * 24.06.1942 - Major * ??.??.???? - Oberstleutuant * ??.??.???? - Oberst * }} |arquivourl= |arquivodata= |citação= }} * }} |arquivourl= |arquivodata= |citação= }} * Weal, John (2001). Bf 109 Aces of the Russian Front. Oxford, UK: Ospery. * Berger, Florian (1999). Mit Eichenlaub und Schwertern. Die höchstdekorierten Soldaten des Zweiten Weltkrieges. Selbstverlag Florian Berger. ISBN 3-9501307-0-5. * Fellgiebel, Walther-Peer (2000). Die Träger des Ritterkreuzes des Eisernen Kreuzes 1939-1945. Friedburg, Germany: Podzun-Pallas. ISBN 3-7909-0284-5. * Fraschka, Günther (1994). Knights of the Reich. Atglen, Pennsylvannia: Schiffer Military/Aviation History. ISBN 0-88740-580-0. * Prien, Jochen (1993). Jagdgeschwader 77. ISBN 3-923457-19-7. * Scherzer, Veit (2007). Ritterkreuzträger 1939 - 1945 Die Inhaber des Ritterkreuzes des Eisernen Kreuzes 1939 von Heer, Luftwaffe, Kriegsmarine, Waffen-SS, Volkssturm sowie mit Deutschland verbündeter Streitkräfte nach den Unterlagen des Bundesarchives (in German). Jena, Germany: Scherzers Miltaer-Verlag. ISBN 978-3-938845-17-2. * Williamson, Gordon (2006). Knight's Cross with Diamonds Recipients 1941-45. Osprey Publishing Ltd. ISBN 1-84176-644-5. * Categoria:Generais da Alemanha Categoria:Pessoas da Segunda Guerra Mundial (Alemanha) Categoria:Aviadores da Alemanha Categoria:Recebedores da Cruz de Cavaleiro da Cruz de Ferro ca:Gordon Gollob de:Gordon M. Gollob en:Gordon Gollob fi:Gordon Gollob fr:Gordon Gollob hu:Gordon Gollob nl:Gordon Gollob pl:Gordon Gollob ru:Голлоб, Гордон tr:Gordon Gollob